


Crocker Cakes

by AlpapaBravo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M/M, Femdom, Gore Play, Masochist, Multi, S&M, Sex Toys, Slaves, Worship, cum denial, master and slave - Freeform, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpapaBravo/pseuds/AlpapaBravo
Summary: Jane Crocker loves to bake but when she comes home and catches Dirk and Jake eating a cake she had made for her father, she believes punishment is necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many regrets

Jane placed her hands on her thick hips as she stared down at the two boys by her feet. She clicked her tongue and growled down at the two boys in nothing but collars with leases attached. 

"I can't believe you two." Jane shook her head as Jake let out a whimper

"Pl..Please Jane-" Jake gasped as Jane slapped him 

"We've talked about this, Jake. You call me Mistress or Mommy during punishments." Jane spat on him and looked at Dirk

"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?" She hissed as Dirk humped to floor. 

She sighed and sat down on her chair, tugging on Jake's leash 

"Since you can't keep your mouth shut, use it for its only reason and worship my pussy." She smirked and spread her legs.

Jake whined and crawled between her legs, he looked up to her and licked her clit 

"Mmm... There you go..." She groaned and looked at Dirk who stared needily. 

"Dirk. Fuck Jake." She bit her lip as the blonde boy lightened up, he got behind Jake and rubbed his dick against the brunettes asshole

"Go on. Pound him nice and deep for Mommy." Jane giggled as Dirk slammed in and Jake let out a strangled moan.

Both boys had collars, Jake's was green with blue writing on it that read "MOMMY'S BOY" while Dirks was orange and read (once again in blue writing) "MOMMY'S PRINCESS". Both boys wore cock rings to keep them from cumming too. 

Dirk had a buttplug inside of himself as he pounded Jake desperately, Jane tugged on his leesh 

"Mmm! Keep going Jake~ Show mommy how much you love her pussy...!" Jane moaned as Jake fucked her with his tongue and came. 

"Nnm~ Good boy..." She stood and walked to the dresser where a big black strap on laid on the surface. Jane strapped on the object and got behind Dirk, Pulling out his buttplug as he whimpered

"Are you ready to get pounded, Princess?" She purred in his ear and he whimpered, rocking his hips into her. 

A loud shrill cry filled the room as Jane thrusted in, She chuckled and pulled almost all the way out 

"Nnoo... Please..." He whined, his strained dick twitching 

"Hmm?" Jane grinned "What do you want, Dirk?" Jane bit his earlobe and he moaned

"I want... I want my pussy to be pounded..." Dirk stuttered as Jake hit a dry orgasm

Jane thrusted back inside, pounding him without mercy as he begged and cried.

It was always such a pleasure for Jane to see her boyfriends like this, they were tough boys of course but Jane knows how to get under their skin. Of course the three loved eachothers but the relationship was a mutual S&M love. Jane ordered them around and sometimes the boys would get dominate on her. It was perfect.

Jane moaned as Dirk and Jake came through the cock ring 

"Mmm! Hoo hoo..." She laughed, pulling out "Such a good boy." She kissed Jake "And what a submissive little girl." She kissed Dirk as the three flopped onto the bed, panting audibly. 

"Dear god Jane..." Dirk groaned, cuddling into her breast as Jake cuddled her neck. 

"That was amazing, darling..." Jake whimpered and smiled 

"You better be paying for the cake you waisted."

**Author's Note:**

> The regrets are gone and I wrote this is class smh


End file.
